Le Sélect
by Mrs Scorpius Malfoy
Summary: He was late, but it didn't matter as she knew that her life would be taking another turn by coming to this date. Sorry, she meant interview.


**First attempt at a one-shot written in English. Please leave a review so that I know what to improve on next time :) **

**For a while, I have been planning on writing stories in English rather than Spanish in order to improve my writing skills and what not. If only essay writing was as easy as writing fanfiction D: Sigh... a university student's wishes will eternally remain unanswered.**

**This one shot does not really have any special meaning, it was just an idea that came to me after going through an experience that happened in a similar place; however, the events are neither based on real-life not literature. It is just a trial to see the kind of feedback I would receive from English readers, which would be greatly appreciated since it helps with my writing style in general :) **

**Enjoy!**

**And as all of you know, I do NOT own Harry Potter or JK Rowling or anything that has a direct connection with said novel and author. If I did, my tuition would have already been paid.**

* * *

**_Le Sélect_**

It was quite a nice place. The fireplace was in front of her table, warming up the environment, contrasting with the cold weather that was attacking the streets outside. Fortunately, it was not snowing this evening; however, the freezing winds were not helping her with the lack of a thicker jacket and more appropriate attire.

Rose started looking around the restaurant. She could instantly feel the same French vibe from Paris the moment she entered through the door. The hostess was polite, albeit her high pitched voice. She did not dwell on this for too long, since she hostess just directed her to the reserved table and returned to her original spot near the entrance. Soon, a waitress came by and asked her if she wanted anything to drink while waiting, an offer she had to refuse before glancing at her phone.

8:13 PM

He was three minutes late. Whoever this person was, he was three minutes late.

She decided to stand up to take off her winter jacket and hang it up on the rack that was near her table, but soon became conscious of what she was wearing compared to the other clients of the restaurant. Maybe her blouse was too casual for an occasion like this, but she did not want to overdress and make it seem as if this meeting was more like a date. Heck, she did not even know who she was supposed to meet!

Self-consciously, she ran a hand through her bangs and was grateful for having put up her hair in a bun. Nothing was worse than her untameable fiery red hair, two traits that she inherited from both her parents. Nonetheless, she managed to pull off nice hairstyles for different events. For this meeting, though, she decided to keep it tied up, avoiding any type of conflict that might rise up from having her hair down.

In fact, this was not a meeting. This was an _interview_, and her interview_er_ was _late_. On one side, it made her look good for being on time and for waiting patiently. On the other, she could have spent more time getting ready for this occasion, and maybe change her blouse, apply a bit more make-up, and switch into a more modern pair of shoes.

However, a part of her was telling her not to be too overconfident. She has had several interviews in this city already. After finishing her degree here, she has decided on giving this place a chance before thinking of moving back to her parents' old town and re-adapting to their more isolated lifestyle in order to take a break from her studies. Rose stared at her cell phone clock once again.

8:15 PM

Ah, all of this thinking was not going to help...

She quickly scanned the restaurant, looking for some sort of distraction. Firstly, the smell of the kitchen lingered in the air lightly, causing her stomach to grumble without her consent. She held onto it tight, trying to suppress the sounds it made. Luckily the clients around her were chatting animatedly and did not care to notice the monster-like sound that came from here. Damn it, when was the last time she ate a proper meal? Last Tuesday? Being a recent graduate student looking for a start of her career meant that she had to cut back in food rations in order to pay her rent. Well, at least her landlady invited her to dinner every Friday evening. Rose was rather fond of her landlady; a good lady she was indeed.

She felt the entrance door open, and she noticed a man wearing a _very_ expensive suit coming in through the door. And when she meant expensive, she meant _very_ _expensive_.

He approached the hostess and exchanged a few words with the woman. His hair was light blonde, really light. The way he talked with his hands could only make her assume that he was a man of education. He checked his watch briefly before giving the hostess a few last words.

"Just like my rent..." she murmured to herself, still thinking about the suit.

What caught her attention the most, though, was that this man was directing his way to her table. She needed glasses, Rose concluded. As he was approaching, his features became clearer to her.

He was tall, she noticed. Well, this only contributed more to his high status demeanour. There was a light smirk that played on his lips while he was moving closer. Rose has never seen such a clean-cut, sophisticated, educated young man like him before. To think about it, she assumed that men like him did not exist in the real world, that they were a product of her imagination after watching so many Hollywood movies.

"Rose Weasley?" he asked, extending a hand for her to shake. His voice sounded like silk, and the way he said her name stayed imprinted in Rose's mind for the rest of the night.

She stood up from her seat, politely accepting his salute. As she shook his hand, Rose realized how underdressed she was compared to this man. Now she could closely look at the material of his suit, and it was exactly the same fabric she saw in those fashion magazines. She was an avid fan of reading those types of magazines, creating an appreciation for sophisticated and high class designs that could only be afforded if she did not pay rent for a whole year.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy, please take a seat" he commanded before sitting on the opposite side of the table. He unbuttoned the jacket of his suit, just barely showing his perfectly straight and fitted dress shirt and tie. Something inside of Rose felt like it was going to explode. And worst of all, the back of her neck was feeling very warm.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for," Scorpius took a look at his expensive wrist watch, "eighteen minutes. Unfortunately, my job demands so much of me that I can never make it on time."

He chuckled at his own comment, trying to create a light atmosphere around them. Rose had noticed that she had not said a word since Scorpius introduced himself and decided to contribute a comment to the conversation.

"It's all right," she said, "The restaurant you chose is quite a comfortable place."

"Oh, this place?" said Scorpius, "Yes, Le Sélect and my family have very close connections. My grandfather is close friends with the owner."

Rose added a shy smile at the end of his sentence to prove her interest in what he was saying. She did not want to make a bad impression in front of her future would-be-husband –_boss. Boss _was what she meant.

Internally, Rose kicked herself in her brain to keep a normal attitude. She was not going to blow this interview because Scorpius –Mr. Malfoy– was drop dead gorgeous and real. She had to think of her rent, of her necessity to find a source of income that can save her from starvation and moving back to her parents' house. Yes, good thoughts, good progress.

"So your resume says that you specialized in Political Science and got a Master's degree in this discipline."

Rose had just noticed that Scorpius had taken out her resume and was quickly scanning over it.

"Tell me, with such intellect, what makes you think that you will contribute to this company?" he asked, interlacing his fingers like any other business man does.

He was probably around her age too. After all, Rose was acquainted with the several family corporations that ran in this city, and she could only guess that the Malfoy Corporation included their family members into their business at a young age. Well, at least she did not feel weird checking out an older man.

"Miss Weasley?"

His voice startled her from her thoughts. She tried to remember what he had asked before she forgot the meaning of having an interview. Yes, in-ter-view, not checking-out-my-hot-new-boss-time.

"Well, your work ethics are what appealed me the most. I was very drawn to the main causes of your company. Due to my background education, I am quite familiar with the issues that you deal with by providing aid to low-income nations. I think that I could make a good asset to your work team. Most of my research has been focused on the areas you deal with," she answered professionally, feeling proud of her flow with words. Yes, staying up all night writing and reading confusing essays did help her improve her speech.

Scorpius Malfoy seemed satisfied with his answer, and continued asking several questions that Rose answered confidently. They also got to order their meal, and Rose realized that Scorpius was not only hot, rich, and educated. He was also fluent in _French, _and ordered his food in said language.

Major. Turn. On.

She shook her head lightly, trying to forget the sound of his voice when he was speaking French. Ah... too good to be true. Maybe this was her cousin Lily trying to prank her once again, making her think that good guys like Malfoy did exist.

"I lived in Paris for a year," she commented. "I know it is not on my resume, but I speak French as well"

Scorpius' eyebrows rose at hearing this fact. He looked quite impressed, once again heightening Rose's chance of being hired, and her hormone level.

"Well," he said, "in that case, _préférez-vous parler en français ou anglais?_"

Rose said she did not mind which language they spoke in, and after a few moments they found themselves going back and forth from English to French. This made her feel more comfortable. Not only was she being interviewed for a job she wished to have, she was also free to express herself in two languages, and have a lovely conversation with a more-than-lovely young man.

Ah... what a good night.

Scorpius offered paying the bill, saying that he could not have had a lovelier dinner that evening. As the waiter left with their empty plates, the young man's expression changed to a serious one.

"So, when would you like to start?" he asked, and Rose felt that ten thousand gates opened in Heaven, with choirs of angles singing to her.

"Whenever you want me to start," she replied, trying to hide the big smile that was making its way to her mouth.

"Then see you next week, 8 AM, at the entrance of our company," he proposed. Rose had to push aside her thoughts of considering that a second date. This was not a _date_. It was an _interview_.

She nodded, and they both extended their hands and shook them in the middle.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Weasley," Scorpius said, and after that he winked at her.

He _winked_ at _her_.

_He_ winked _at_ her.

Her heart was going to stop.

With those words, her life turned around. Now she was going to be spending several nights at Le Sélect, helping her _boss_ with paper-work during the late hours, becoming familiar with every single type of wine found in the cellar.

And eventually, all of those late-night meetings would turn from professional occasions to casual ones. The bartenders would start sending hints to them, telling them that they should go home and rest instead of consuming all the alcohol found in the bar and then collapsing in laughter with one another.

And then, maybe, the casual meeting would turn into dates taking place at Le Sélect.

Because she would realize that this restaurant would hold some of her dearest memories.

* * *

**Ps: Anyone from Toronto who has been to this restaurant? C'est magnifique!**


End file.
